The present invention relates to composite anchors bonded in place with water-curing polymer preparations for use in concrete or masonry and to a process for the production of corresponding composite anchors.
Known composite anchor systems are based on polymerizable compounds which are marketed in two-compartment glass cartridges, one compartment for the monomer and the other for the catalyst. These so-called mortar cartridges are introduced into a borehole. The anchor rod is then driven in by means of a percussion drill. The glass of the mortar cartridge is shattered and the reaction is initiated by thorough mixing of the components (cf. for example, Mauthe, P., Neue Verbundanker-Generation mit Epoxyacrylat, Schweizer Ingenieur und Architekt (1987), No. 13; Lang, G., Festigkeitseigenschaften von Verbundanker-Systemen, Bauingenieur 54 (1979) pages 41-46; Sell R., Ober Fertigkdit und Verformung mit Reaktionsharzmortelpatronen versetzter Betonanker, Verbindungstechnik 5 (1973), No. 8, pages 11-16; Kloker, W., Auf Reaktionsharzbasis spreizdruckfrei verankern, Verbindungstechnik 9 (1977), No. 9, pages 37-42; and, Schuermann, F. et al, Die Weiterentwicklung des Klebeankers, Gluck auf, 106, (1970) 24, pages 1145-1151)
At present, two chemically different systems are in use, namely, free radical-polymerizing unsaturated polyester resins, and free radical-polymerizing epoxyacrylates. One feature common to both systems is the ester function in the backbone of the polymer network which is vulnerable to hydrolysis.